Soul
by ChoLeeLee
Summary: Kalian ingat nyanyian kematian yang selalu membayangi kawasan Whitechapel, London. Nyanyian dan jerit kematian yang melonglong dalam kabut malam Inggris. kyumin fic


Anyonghaseyo

Salam kenal Chingu. Mian jika tulisan yang Author tulis jauh dari harapan para Elf dan readers. Author hanya ingin menulis dan menuangkan apa yang ada di kepala Author.

Selamat Membaca

**Soul**

London 1988

Kalian ingat nyanyian kematian yang selalu membayangi kawasan Whitechapel, London. Nyanyian dan jerit kematian yang melonglong dalam kabut malam Inggris. Dalam kegelisahan pejalan kaki yang merapatkan mantel mereka, dalam dentuman jantung yang semakin menggila ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema mengikuti setiap jejak langkah.

Di tempat itu, ketika sang korban berjalan mundur. Menampakkan wajah-wajah ketakutan yang menjijikan, memelas dengan tangisan air mata yang menggenang di wajah mereka. Namun, seseorang yang akan menjadi malaikat mautnya tidak peduli. Sang malaikat dengan pakaian hitam dan belati tajam itu menyeringai, menampakkan senyum yang membuat mangsanya jatuh dalam lubang putus asa. Meski memohon, meski mengeluarkan lautan air mata sekalipun, tidak akan sanggup mengubah catatan merah yang akan di tulis.

Setiap langkah, setiap jantung sang korban semakin berdetak kencang. Tunggulah hingga jantung itu bahkan tidak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan detakannya walaupun lemah, diam dan tanpa suara. Sang malaikat maut mulai mendekat, berjalan di antara jerami-jerami yang berserakan yang akan menjadi kanvas. Dan darah korban akan menjadi warna merah untuk mewarnainya.

Sang malaikat menatap mata sang korban, menyelusuri perasaan takut yang dia inginkan. Tertawa ketika gurat dan pancaran ketakutan semakin jelas, dia menjilati belati tajam dengan lidahnya menunggu rasa manis dan anyir melumasi benda berkilau itu. Pemuda itu tidak perlu terburu-buru menyelesaikan semua, menikmati setiap detik dan setiap pancaran ketakutan sang korban.

Dan dalam kegelapan malam, ketika tangan-tangan setan itu mulai menjerat mangsanya, membekap mulut sang korban dengan kekuatan tangannya. Dia bisikkan suara yang akan menjadi lagu pengantar kematiannya, pelan dan membuat sang korban hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya. Dan selesai semua ketika kilatan benda tajam itu menghujam, lebar dan dalam menggores leher sang korban.

Nyanyian kematian lagi-lagi terdengar mengikuti jeritan yang tertahan, dalam jerit kesakitan ketika darah keluar dari tubuhnya, manis. Di tempat itu, di tempat gelap yang penuh dengan jerami-jerami yang berserakan, tidak lagi berwarna kekuningan, semakin indah akibat percikan darah sebagai kuasnya. Kanvas jerami berubah menjadi merah, kental dan anyir.

Dan ketika matahari mulai memperlihatkan dominasinya, memaksa sang kegelapan turun dari tahtanya semua terungkap. Dalam tumpukan jerami, di dalam istal kuda yang tercium aroma khas jerami di situlah perempuan itu tergeletak. Pucat pasi, tanpa ada sedikit nafas yang keluar dari paru-parunya, sayatan lebar di lehernya membuat darah mengalir , membeku membentuk bercak-bercak di rambut pirangnya.

Korban pertama, Mary Ann Nhicols. Durward Street.

00)(00

"Kyu, bisakah kau membantuku memasak."

Sebuah suara menggema dalam rumah kecil di kawasan Whitechapel, London. Seorang pemuda memukul panci tempat memasak ramen miliknya. Sementara pemuda satunya masih tenggelam dalam dunianya, membolak-balikan koran yang semakin lusuh.

"Tunggu Minnie-hyung, aku sedang membaca. Pembunuhan terjadi lagi, Mary Ann Nicols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowess, Marrie Jane Kelly menjadi korban-nya."pemuda yang dipanggil Kyu berteriak hingga terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda cantik itu.

Sungmin, pemuda berpakaian merah muda meletakkan peralatan masak, dia berjalan melewati pintu yang menjadi sekat dirinya dengan pemuda itu. Dia menghela nafas melihat pemuda yang setahun ini tinggal bersamanya, pemuda tampan asal Korea. Kyuhyun, itulah namanya. Pemuda yang entah sudah berapa lama singgah dalam hatinya.

Pelan, Sungmin merampas Koran yang menghalangi matanya untuk menatap mata pemuda itu. Dia tahu, dia salah jika mengganggu kesenangan pemuda itu. Sungmin, dengan takut-takut tersenyum menampakkan gigi kelincinya .

"Sungmin-hyung, kau sudah mengganggu kesenanganku."seringai iblis terukir di bibir Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin begidig ngeri.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia memandang Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah. Dan Akhirnya pandangan Kyuhyun terhenti pada kilauan mata yang dipancarkan Lee Sungmin, namja cantik yang sanggup membuat seorang Cho kyuhyun berdeformasi hingga tidak mampu lagi memberikan respon apapun. Hanya terpaku pada setiap gerakan yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun menyambar pinggang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu hingga Sungmin jatuh tepat di pangkuannya. Sungmin memberontak, menjambak rambut Kyuhyun ketika tangan nakalnya mulai merayap menyelusuri wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya pelan, merasakan betapa halusnya kulit putih bak pualam milik kekasihnya.

Inilah kekasihnya, kekasih yang dia inginkan, kekasih yang tidak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya dan kekasih yang akan selalu berada di dekapannya. Tidak ada yang lebih dibutuhkan kyuhyun selain dirinya, kehangatannya dan eksistensi dirinya dalam kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun. Meski semuanya mencela mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli, perasaan ini lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan nama mereka. Ketika cinta berkata, tidak ada yang mungkin bisa menghindar dari jeratnya, meski menolak mati-matian dan meski mencoba berlari mengindar dalam kenyataan yang telah terjadi, cinta akan menuntunmu dalam takdir yang sepantasnya engkau dapatkan.

"Kau harus membayarnya Lee Sungmin."bisiknya pelan.

Sungmin tidak berontak kali ini, dia menutup mata merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun yang mulai membuatnya gila. Pelan, kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Merasakan kehangatan yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Tangannya memainkan rambut pemuda di pangkuannya, lembut. Dia semakin mengeksplor pemuda jajahannya itu. Cho kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahannya ketika dia melihat lengkungan pink yang tersaji di hadapannya, Kyuhyun mulai mendekat, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Nafas mereka bertemu dan….

Suara ketukan pintu membuat mereka terlonjak, Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal, sementara Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya. Sungmin turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu rumah mereka.

"Aku yang akan membukanya Minnie-hyung, mereka akan merasakan akibat mengganggu kesenangan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Jangan, biar aku saja."

Sungmin berlari berniat membuka pintu, tangannya terulur pada kenop pintu. Pelan, pintu terbuka menampakkan dua sosok pemuda gagah berdiri di hadapannya. Dua petugas kepolisian itu mengangkat topi yang dia kenakan.

"Selamat malam, benarkah ini kediaman Cho Kyuhyun."Salah satu dari petugas itu bertanya.

"Ya benar ini kediaman Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa?"Sungmin bergetar.

"Saya Kangin dan rekan saya Siwon petugas dari kepolisian, kami memanggil Cho Kyuhyun untuk datang ke kantor kami?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa Kyuhyun?"

"Kami hanya disuruh untuk membawa Cho Kyuhyun. Bisakah kami bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, belum pernah dia merasakan ketakutan seperti ini, ketakutan yang membuatnya tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulutnya. Ketakutan ini seakan-akan mampu membuatnya terjatuh dalam pusara kegelisahan. Tenggorokannya tercekat, lidahnya kelu bahkan dia kekurangan saliva untuk membantunya bicara.

"Siapa Minnie-hyung?"

Suara itu semakin membuat Sungmin bergetar, dia mendengar derap langkah milik kekasihnya yang mulai mendekat. Pelan, namun berirama dengan detak jantungnya. Dan ketakutannya semakin memuncak ketika kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari ruangan. Kyuhyun terpaku ketika melihat dua polisi mendatangi kediamannya.

"Ya, ada apa Tuan." Suara Kyuhyun agak berubah, namun dia tetap mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutan ini.

"Apakah anda Mr. Cho Kyuhyun?"Polisi berbadan tegap itu memandang kyuhyun.

"Ya, saya Cho Kyuhyun. Ada apa?"

Sungmin menarik lengan baju Kyuhyun, menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kami ditugaskan untuk membawamu ke kantor."

Dan setik itu pula, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak mampu lagi berbicara. Bahkan Sungmin merasakan ketakutan kekasihnya melalui getaran dari lengan bajunya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, mencari mata yang sanggup memberi sedikit kekuatan baginya. Menghela nafas sejenak, Kyuhyun menepis pelan tangan Sungmin, memandang lekat mata pemuda itu tanpa memperdulikan dua petugas kepolisian yang memandang mereka jenuh.

"Percaya padaku, aku akan kembali hyung dan setelah aku kembali aku meminta jatah padamu."suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Kembalilah, aku akan selalu menunggumu?"Sungmin berkata pelan, dia menyelusuri jari-jari Kyuhyun ketika tangan mereka bertautan.

"Ayo Tuan Cho,"

Setelah itu, Sungmin hanya terpaku pada sosok Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Hanya mampu melihat punggung tegapnya, tanpa melihat wajah tampannya. Tubuhnya limbung, dia terjatuh merasakan ketakutan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, tangannya bergetar hebat dan dia sudah tidak mampu melakukan apapun ketika perasaan itu menyelimutinya.

…

….

Hujan di luar sana turus dengan derasnya, membasahi tanah-tanah kering dan debu-debu yang berhamburan. _Cyperus_ yang tumbuh di bawah pohon _Acacia_ basah akibat tetesan hujan yang mengucur. Sungmin, pemuda yang sejak tadi berjalan mondar-mandir kini duduk di sofa putih dekat perapian. Sudah lebih dari lima jam pemuda itu menunggu Kyuhyun, berkali-kali dia memandang ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung sempurna di dinding. Dia tidak sanggup memejamkan matanya barang sedikitpun hingga timbul kantong hitam di bawah matanya.

Dia mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya ,Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho kyuhyun yang mengulurkan tangan padanya, Cho Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan berbeda dan Cho kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan dirinya dari lubang hitam yang pernah dia tempati.

Sungmin masih ingat ketika seorang Cho Kyuhyun membebaskan dirinya dari tempat Jahanam itu, tempat yang membelenggunya untuk melakukan hal terkutuk itu, tempat dimana dia merelakan dirinya disentuh oleh wanita-wanita menjijikan. Dengan tangan lembut pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dia mampu keluar dari terali yang mengikatnya, bernafas bebas tanpa adanya beban yang dia pikul.

Sungmin mencintainya dan akan tetap mencintai Kyuhyun sampai kapanpun.

Lagi, Sungmin melirik ke arah jam yang menggantung di sudut ruangan. Tangannya sudah bergetar ketika perasaan khawatir semakin membuatnya tidak mampu mengontrol kebimbangan yang nyata dan dalam ketakutan yang melanda, pemuda itu berdiri merapatkan jaket yang dia kenakan. Dia ingin menyusul pemuda itu, mencarinya hingga dia melihat wajahnya.

Dia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya pelan.

Dan setelah itu, senyuman langsung terlukis di wajah Sungmin ketika dia melihat kekasihnya berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Tidak menunggu lama, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku khawatir padamu Kyu, sangat khawatir."suaranya teredam oleh tangisan

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia membiarkan Sungmin memeluknya erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja."jawabnya pelan.

Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Sungmin melepaskan jaket yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, meletakkan pada gantungan dan mengeringkan rambut kekasihnya dengan handuk. Mereka duduk di samping perapian yang menyala.

"Kenapa mereka memanggilmu?"

"Itu, kita belum memperpanjang surat tinggal untuk warga asing."ucapnya gugup.

"Oh, aku sudah khawatir."Sungmin tersenyum, menampakkan gigi kelincinya, " Aku tahu kau lapar, aku akan membuatkanmu ramen, tunggulah di sini."

"Baiklah hyung."ucapnya pelan.

Sungmin berdiri, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku menatap kekasihnya. Wajahnya pucat, tatapannya kosong bahkan dia tidak mampu untuk menutup matanya. Berkali-kali dia mengatupkan mulutnya, menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskan secara kasar. Dia hempaskan tubuhnya, memijit pelipisnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Kyuhyun mencoba menutup matanya, menghilangkan rasa lelah yang dia pikul. Sesekali dia merubah posisinya untuk mencari kenyamanan yang ingin dia dapatkan, namun tentu saja tidak bisa.

Sekitar beberapa menit, Sungmin datang membawa dua mangkok penuh ramen. Asap ramen menyembul menggelitik indera penciuman. Pemuda itu meletakkan mangkok itu di atas meja, mempersilahkan kekasihnya untuk menikmati kehangatan ramennya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa, menyendok satu suap ramen ke dalam mulutnya, membiarkan panas menghangatkan kerongkongannya. Ramen yang biasanya nampak lezat sepertinya kini berbeda, bahkan Kyuhun tidak menghabiskan makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, ada apa?"Sungmin tersenyum, pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mengenai tadi pagi, aku tidak menemukan Hyung ketika aku membuka mata. Hyung pergi kemana?"

Dan pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin meletakkan sumpit-nya. Dia terdiam, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya pergi kamar kecil."jawabnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, bahkan aku sampai menunggumu sekitar lima jam."

'Deggggggg'

Sungmin terdiam, tangannya bergetar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada selain mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencari udara Kyu, sudahlah tidak perlu membahas yang tidak-tidak hyung."Sungmin mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya dengan mencoba tersenyum, namun Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang baru saja mengenal Sungmin, pemuda itu mengenal Sungmin luar dan dalam. Tidak sepenuhnya, tetapi pemuda itu tau bagaimana cara membaca pikiran pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tajam, mencoba membaca matanya. Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu, memastikan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia ragukan.

"Hyung, kemana kau pergi pada malam 31 Agustus, 8 September, 7 November dan 9 November?"Kyuhyun berdiri, memandang tajam kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudnya kyu?"

"Kemana kau pergi hyung?"Teriaknya.

Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah, dia menutup telinganya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, belum pernah dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. dalam ketakutan yang nyata, dalam intimidasi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sangat takut jika pemuda itu mengetahuinya, mengetahui semuanya. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis pemuda itu, bayangan-bayangan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu tergambar jelas bagai slide-slide yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya. Bibirnya kelu hanya sekedar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya Hyung, apakah aku perlu menjelaskan apa yang engkau lakukan pada malam 31 Agustus. Apakah aku juga perlu menjelaskan kemana kau pergi, Durward Street."Kyuhyun bergerak maju, suaranya bergetar, dia ingin menangis melihat hyung yang dicintainya terpuruk seperti ini. Namun, dia masih seorang manusia yang masih mempunyai rasa iba kepada orang lain, merasa bertanggungjawab terhadap apa yang dilakukan pemuda yang dicintainya.

Wajah Sungmin memucat, matanya merah bahkan air mata sudah menggenang di pipinya.

"Kyu…, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."suaranya parau, lagi air mata itu turun.

"Sial!"Kyuhyun melayangkan tinju ke dinding yang lengan itu.

"Kyu…,"ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap tubuh mungil Sungmin yang tiba-tiba merosot di lantai, pemuda itu nampak lemah, dia membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Air mata sudah turun menetes hingga membasahi lantai dari kayu, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Sungmin tidak takut jika dia dibenci oleh semua orang. Dia juga tidak takut jika dia harus mati sekalipun. Namun dia takut jika Kyuhyun membencinya, meninggalkannya dan melepasnya pergi. Sungmin tidak ingin.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya hyung?"Kyuhyun tidak mampu menatap kearah mata kekasihnya, dia tidak ingin dan tidak mau menjelajahi dan menyelami kesedihan yang menyelimutinya. Kyuhyun tahu walaupun pandangannya tersamarkan oleh air mata yang mengalir, tapi tidak membutakan pandangannya. Sungmin menangis dan itu yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun lihat.

"Aku punya alasan Kyu, kau tahu siapa mereka Kyu?"ucapnya sesenggukan.

Kyuhyun terdiam, membiarkan hyung-nya meneruskan ucapannya.

Kyuhun tampak kacau bahkan mungkin dia lebih hancur daripada yang Sungmin pikirkan.

"Mereka yang melakukannya Kyu, mereka yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya."Sungmin menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan, "Mereka memaksaku untuk melayani mereka, menjerumuskanku dalam dunia yang sama sekali tidak aku inginkan, para wanita malam itu yang membuatku kotor dan tidak akan mungkin pantas untukmu. Dan di saat aku sudah lepas dan hidup bersamamu, bahkan mereka mengancam akan menyakitimu jika aku tidak melakukannya." Sungmin bergetar ketika mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan iba. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah Sungmin yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun menunduk, mengangkat wajah pemuda itu.

"Mian Hyung."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin, mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang rapuh ini. dia ingin melindunginya, mengikatnya erat tanpa menyakiti sedikitpun bagian dari pemuda itu. Dia berjanji akan selalu melindungi pemuda yang ada di dekapannya meski nyawa taruhannya, yah Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tidak akan mungkin lagi berada di tempat ini, dan tidak mungkin bisa seperti ini.

Sementara Sungmin memejamkan mata, merasakan bagaimana sentuhan Kyuhyun. Lembut dan akan selalu terekam di benaknya. Inilah yang dia inginkan, hanya dia dan sentuhannya. Sungmin menggerakkan jari-jarinya ikut menyelusuri tangan yang membelai lembut wajahnya, menangkapnya dan menggenggam erat tangan yang selalu menerimanya.

"Kau menerima sisiku yang lain Kyu?"Sungmin bertanya.

"Ya, aku tidak peduli tentang sisi seorang Lee Sungmin. Aku akan selalui menyukai Lee Sungmin."

Dan kembali dekapan hangat itu berlanjut, tangan mereka saling bertaut membagi rasa cinta yang memang sudah tertanam di dalam hati mereka. Meresapi aroma masing-masing, menenggelamkan diri mereka dalam kilang cinta. Meski hari esok mungkin saja tidak lagi bisa disongsong, meski jarum jam semakin berputar dengan cepat dan meski kenyataan yang mereka rajut akan terhenti, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli.

Dalam dekapan pemuda itu, dalam setiap nafas yang mereka hembuskan dan dalam ucapan yang mereka katakan. Mereka saling merasakan perasaan ini.

"Hyung, pergilah dari tempat ini. Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada pihak polisi."

Dan detik itu pula, Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Mereka sudah tahu hyung, mereka menyuruhku untuk membawamu. Pergilah, biarkan aku yang mengurus semua."Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu Kyu, tidak akan!"Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia bergeming pada keputusannya.

"Minnie Hyung, percayalah padaku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya, aku akan melindungimu hyung."

"Tidak akan, aku tidak mungkin bisa tanpamu Kyu."

"Tetaplah hidup hyung, meski tanpa aku."

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Lee Sungmin, ini adalah keinginanku."

"Kyu….,"

'brrak'

Pintu terbuka secara paksa, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin, mengunci lengannya. Dia menyambar belati di meja. Belati yang berkilat teracung di depan leher Sungmin.

"Hyung, diamlah."bisiknya di teling Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi, tidak paham dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Namun, dia dapat melihat keyakinan dari pancaran matanya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sungmin merasakan perasaan tidak enak seperti in?

"Jangan bergerak!"

Dua petugas kepolisian masuk, mengacungkan pistol. Mata keduanya membulat ketika melihat Cho Kyuhyun menyandera pembunuh yang selama ini mereka cari.

"Jangan ada yang maju, aku akan membunuhnya jika kalian maju."ancam Kyuhyun, dia menekan pisau ke leher Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun lepaskan dia!"

"Tidak akan, pemuda ini kan yang kalian cari. Pemuda ini kan yang telah membunuh para wanita malam itu. Jika aku menyerahkan dia padamu, dia akan mengatakan siapa dalang dari pembunuhan itu."Kyuhyun meracau, dia menyeringai penuh dengan kegetiran.

Sungmin yang berada di tangannya sudah tidak mampu berfikir lagi. Dia tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Kyuhyun. Hanya bisa percaya dengan pemuda itu dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan. Meski hati menolak, memberontak dan tidak pernah setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, Sungmin tidak akan pernah membantahnya. Pelan, jemari Sungmin menyentuh jemari Kyuhyun, meresapi kehangatan yang selalu dia dapat dari pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan Cho Kyuhyun?."Kangin mengerutkan dahi, dia masih mengacungkan pistolnya mengarah tepat kepada keduanya.

"Kalian datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat, hampir saja aku membunuh kelinci kecil ini. Namun kalian datang dan menggagalkannya. Jika dia mati, tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa dalang pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang terjadi." Kyuhyun tertawa bak orang gila. Dia persis seperti seorang yang sudah kehilangan akalnya, meracau mengenai kenyataan.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, Sungmin hanya alat bagiku. Dia yang melakukannya karena paksaanku, dia bahkan menangis ketika dia melakukannya. Aku hanya tertawa, menyaksikan boneka-ku yang cantik melakukan sesuatu untukku. Tapi, jika boneka-ku kau tangkap, tentu kalian akan tahu siapa dalang di balik ini semua. Aku hampir saja menlenyapkannya, memusnahkan saksi hidup satu-satunya dalam kasus ini. Tapi, kalian datang dan mengacaukan naskah yang telah disusun."

Mereka semua membelalakkan mata. Kedua polisi yang hanya bisa menganga dengan apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin, kini sudah meneteskan air matanya.

Inikah rencananya, inikah yang dia lakukan dan inikah yang dia korbankan.

Sungmin mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun, menolak untuk meneruskan sandiwara ini. Dia tidak mampu lagi melihat setengah dari jiwanya melakukan hal ini. Hanya kegetiran dari setiap apa yang diucapkan, tidak bisa jika apa yang diucapkan terjadi. Sungmin tidak mungkin bisa bernafas jika pemuda di depannya tidak lagi bernafas, Sungmin tidak bisa hidup jika pemuda di depannya tidak hidup dan Sungmin tidak bisa meneruskan hidup tanpa eksistensi seorang Cho Kyuhyun dalam kehidupannya.

Pedih, ketika tangan Kyuhyun menekan balik tangannya. Seolah-seolah mengatakan agar pemuda itu untuk diam dan percaya sepenuhnya padanya.

"Lepaskan dia Cho Kyuhyun, dia sudah cukup merasakaannya."

"Tidak akan, jika aku mati-pun aku akan membawanya bersamaku."

"Aku tidak segan-segan menembakmu jika kau melakukannya?"Kangin berjalan ke depan, diikuti oleh Siwon.

"Aku juga tidak segan-segan membunuhnya jika kau menembak."Kyuhyun mundur, menyeret tubuh Sungmin agar mengikutinya.

"Menyerahlah, kau tidak mungkin bisa lari. Rumahmu sudah dikepung."

"Lebih baik mati daripada harus mendekam di penjara."ucapnya sinis.

"Lepaskan Sungmin!"

"Dia akan ikut bersamaku." Kyuhyun mengangkat pisaunya menekan pelan leher Sungmin hingga darahnya menetes.

Kangin semakin gugup, tanpa basa-basi dia menekan senapan kecil yang dia pegang.

'Dorr'

Dan sebuah peluru bersarang tepat di kepala pemuda itu, pelan tubunya ambruk membasahi lantai dengan cairan pekat berbau beringsut, badannya bergetar setelah melihat kekasihnya terbunuh di hadapannya. Dia sempat mendengarnya, melalui bisikan lembut sebelum peluru jahanam itu merenggut kekasihnya seutuhnya.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun, cairan bening mengalir melalui pipi-nya. Bibirnya kini sudah mulai memucat, tidak ada lagi bibir yang membisikkan kata-kata cinta, menyeringai setan dan tidak ada lagi kecupan yang selalu dia berikan. Rambutnya yang sering dia belai, kini tidak berwarna coklat. Kini warnamu berubah menjadi merah akibat darah yang mengalir.

Sungmin membelai wajah Kyuhyun, membiarkan tangannya mengeksplor wajah pemuda yang dia cintai, pemuda yang telah pergi membawa hatinya.

Dia sudah menangis, dia sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Kenapa masih sakit?

Sungmin menyentuh sudut bibir Kyuhyun, ingin merasakan bagaimana lengkungan tipis itu menyapu lembut miliknya. Sekarang tidak bisa, tidak mungkin Sungmin mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah pergi. Dia ingin memeluknya, membenamkan tubuh mungilnya pada dada bidang yang selalu mengayomi-nya. Kyuhyun telah pergi, pergi tanpa dirinya, meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian.

Matanya tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Meski pemuda yang dia cintai kini telah terbujur kaku di hadapannya, meski tidak ada sapuan lembut yang dia terima dan tidak ada lagi kehangatan dari tubuh itu. Sungmin merasakan kedinginan sekarang, kedinginan yang sama dengan pemuda yang dia cintai. Seiring menghilangnya kehangatan pemuda itu, hilang pula pancaran kehangatan dari matanya.

Hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang dia inginkan, kehangatannya, sentuhannya dan semua hal tentang-nya. Kini tidak ada lagi. Seandainya Sungmin boleh menghujat, dia ingin menghujat takdir yang mempermainkannya.

"Lee Sungmin, anda tidak apa-apa?" kedua polisi itu menyentuh pundak Sungmin.

"Bisakah anda meninggalkanku sebentar."ucapnya pelan.

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Kau harus memberi keterangan pada kami dan jenazah Cho Kyuhyun akan kami bawa ke kantor."

Dan setelah itu, Sungmin melihat para polisi berlalu-lalang masuk ke kediamannya. Dia hanya mampu melihat tubuh pemuda itu, pergi dibawa oleh para polisi. Dia hanya diam, menatap hampa tubuh kekasihnya tanpa merasakan sakit di bagian lehernya. Darah sudah menetes dari luka yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

Inilah akhirnya

Selamat tinggal Kyu

000)(0000

Satu bulan setelahnya

Ketika pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin telah keluar dari ruangan putih yang merawatnya, dia berjalan di antara gundukan-gundukan salju yang sudah mencair. Dia berjalan, mengeratkan syal yang membungkus lehernya. Menghela nafas dia pejamkan matanya menikmati udara yang begitu menyesakkan.

Dia berhenti di bawah pohon maple, menatap gundukan tanah itu.

Di sinilah dia berada, seorang pemuda yang menjadi belahan jiwanya, menjadi nyawanya dan membawa semua dari hatinya.

Cho Kyuhyun…,

Meski dia tidak lagi bersama pemuda itu, meski tidak lagi merasakan rengkuhannya dan meski semuanya telah menghilang menjadi sebuah cerita, Sungmin akan tetap mengenangnya.

Sungmin meletakkan setangkai bunga Lili di gundukan tanah itu, berjongkok dan mengusap lembut batu nisan bertuliskan Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Dia tidak lagi menangis, dia sudah tidak mampu menangis. Dia seperti seonggok boneka tanpa nyawa, kosong dan hampa. Tidak ada sedikitpun sinar kehidupan di matanya, hanya hitam gelap tanpa pancaran.

"Kyuhyun, aku di sini. Kau menungguku, aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat itu. mereka melarangku, mereka pikir aku gila." Sungmin tersenyum menampakkan wajah imutnya. Senyum palsu yang selama tiga bulan ini selalu dia perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Senyum palsu yang menipu bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Satu bulan, waktu yang lama bagi seorang Sungmin. Dalam kamar berukuran kecil dan aroma kloroform yang menyengat dia tinggal, dalam kesendirian dan kehampaan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu ketika Sang Surya turun dari persinggahannya dan mulai menaiki kembali takhtanya. Dia hanya diam, berada dalam ruangan beraroma alcohol itu. berkali-kali dia menyentuh lembut lehernya, merasakan sayatan kecil yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. Sayatan yang tidak ingin dia hilangkan. Meski lambat laun luka itu hilang, Sungmin akan kembali membuatnya lagi. Inilah satu-satunya tanda yang dibuat Kyuhyun dalam tubuhnya.

"Kyu, mereka tidak mengizinkanku untuk menemuimu. Makanya aku melakukan itu lagi, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi."

Sungmin mengusap lembut batu nisan itu, menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Dan mungkin saja kehidupan Sungmin akan sama seperti apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

…

…..

Semalam, terjadi pembantaian di rumah sakit jiwa di Whitechapel, London.

Petugas dan beberapa perawat ditemukan tewas terbunuh dengan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Mereka ditemukan tewas tergeletak di kamar yang berwarna putih dominan, ruangan pasien.. Pucat pasi, tanpa ada sedikit nafas yang keluar dari paru-parunya, sayatan lebar di lehernya membuat darah mengalir , membeku membentuk bercak-bercak di lantai rumah sakit.

Tersangka diduga adalah seorang pasien yang mengidap kelainan jiwa. Meski belum ditemukan, namun pencarian masih tetap dilakukan. Tersangka yang diduga adalah pelaku yang sama dengan pembunuhan 5 wanita malam satu bulan yang lalu, pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Cho Kyuhyun sebagai dalangnya. Pembunuhan yang dilakukan tersangka atas paksaan Cho Kyuhyun.

Lantas kenapa sekarang tersangka melakukan setelah tidak ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun?

***end***

Kya…jingkrak jingkrak gaje gara-gara menyelesaikan fic Suju pertamaku.

Mian Author membuat Minnie jadi seperti ini. Mian, jika ada oc yang tertulis di Fic ini. karena Author tidak tega membuat salah satu member Suju tewas, makanya author mencari nama lain. Nama korban, tanggal dan tahun terjadinya pembunuhan dan tempat pembunuhan berdasarkan kisah nyata yang terjadi di Whitechapel, London. Mereka adalah wanita tuna susila yang dibunuh oleh Jack The Ripper yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri.

Gomawo bagi yang sudah membaca

Review dari para reader sangat berarti bagi author untuk berkreasi.

Gomawo


End file.
